gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lord Andrew Mallace/News from the Command
Hello ! Due to recent events, the High Commanding Officers of Britain met today to discuss Hierachy and many other.. say.. "issues." As your Chancellor of the Exchequer, and with the Prime Minister so busy, I find it my duty, on behalf of First Admiralty Lord Matthew Marcus Faye, General Jonathan Francis O'Rielly, Prime Minister Jonathan Goldtimbers, and King George Augustus II, to inform you of recent decisions made and discussed by the delegates of your home country. British Hierarchy - The High Command #King George Augustus II (Absolute Monarchy) #Prime MInister Jonathan Goldtimbers (Pollitical Affairs Leader, Second in Command. #Consider them Equals: #*Lord Chancellor of the Exchequer Andrew Norrington Mallace (Deputy Prime Minister) #*Chancellor of Warfare Matthew Marcus Faye I (First Lord of the Admiralty) #Lord Secretary Jackson Pistol (Secretary of War) #Sea Lords (In order of Command) ##First Sea Lord General Jonathan Francis O'Rielly (General of Royal Marines) ##Second Sea Lord Admiral Sven Daggersteel (Deputy Head of Department of Warfare) ##Third Sea Lord Cortez Sharpe (Foreign Relations Minister) Companies and Overseers In turn of Due respect, this section will be added to clear up WHO can overpower who in a situation of needed authority. The King Obviously owns it all, he can override ALL DECISIONS. The Prime Minister also oversee's it. As the Finance Director, the Exchequer has a big say as well. *The EITC: *#Lord Overseer Samuel Redbeard *#Lord Marshal Giratina Origin Forme *#First High Lord Eric Hullbatten EACH OF THESE PEOPLE ARE IN CONTROL OF THE COMPANY. However, in due turn, should the company need for whatever reason have an authority check: The Lord Governor (Of the EITC) Is up for debate. (Election, see The Election.) He can ovveride descisions made by Samuel or his top officers. The Lord Governor can be overruled (with minor debate) by the Chancellor of the Exchequer, Lord Mallace. And the Chancellor can be overruled (with STRONG debate) by the Prime Minister, Jonathan Goldtimbers. FAILURE TO ADHERE TO THESE WILL RESULT IN PUNISHMENT. New Pirate King: Jarod, of O U T L A W S After a recent public vote, it has become clear that Jarod (DWARFS FTW) is to become the new pirate king. After slick and fast negotiations, Jarod confirmed with former King Captain James Logan that the lasting peace and alliance with England and it's colonies/territories would continue. Talk of the future of the 7th Bretheren Court is still under firm suspicion, however James Logan is soothing our fears of war. Switzerland. After a unanymous descision, preparing an Ultimatum for Switzerland was disclaimed. The ultimatum was thought of by Chancellor Mallace, however the Prime Minister thought it not fit, and no further discussion of it was brought up, so the King did not have to ratify it. (The King MUST RATIFY everything! Most don't know this! But all death, arrest, demotion, promotion, discharge, inquiry,, etc, etc. must be first approved by the King!), so the neutrality will continue. News on the Spanish War The war has turned tides on us. The winds are now in our good favor. Thanks to the combined efforts from brother-like Neighbors Italy, Austria-Hungary, France, and Japan, we have infiltrated their first lines. We have not lost a single battle this week, and General O'Rielly has high hopes. Communications with Spain are still up and running, and the King has not declared a stop to them. Godspeed to the allies! Thanks for all your help. Although the house has mixed feelings about the war, it has been LATELY going well. All-in-all I thank you for taking the time to read this. On behalf of the British High Command, I wish great luck to our troops on behalf of the King, and Godspeed to new Pirate King Jarod and our allies. As Royal Advisor I also will try to keep you all as up-to-date as I can. Rule Brittania! All the best, Now and Forever From the Desk of Category:Blog posts